


Hair Tie (Drabble)

by randlerrose



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gender Neutral, Hair, M/M, Oral, Other, implied oral i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randlerrose/pseuds/randlerrose
Summary: Rhett doing his hair really gets me and I’ve wanted to write for awhile but the possibilities overwhelmed me. Then I learned about drabbles! The confines of 100 words really helped me. First fic ever, please be nice!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hair Tie (Drabble)

“Baby, got a hair tie?” Rhett pauses his task to ask. You look down at the green eyes between your thighs and giggle. 

“You should know by now to keep one on your wrist,” you playfully scold as he sits back on his heels at the foot of the bed, shakes his golden waves back out of his face, and pulls it up into a bun. 

“Why’s it so hot to watch you fix your hair?” you purr. 

“I’m not sure, but I’m gonna make you feel so good that you’ll definitely mess it up again.” He dives back down.


End file.
